My Angels
by Authoress K. C
Summary: I'm not sure how bad YOU think it is, but compared to other stuff, its NOT that bad.
1. Default Chapter

My Angels: One  
By: Authoress K. C.  
  
~~~  
Ken: Mmmnph... She's at it again...  
  
Yamato: *smokes* Yeah, but its okay I guess...  
  
*thwaps you both and huggles her keyboard* I like the angel idea thing at the end, so, I'm gonna do something with it. I do not know anything, so don't blame me for what I write. I Am Lost. If I Return Before I Get Back, Please Ask Me To Wait. Enjoy Minna!  
~~~  
  
A small demon with emerald horns giggled annoyingly, sitting on the windowsill of an apartment house, watching the thin, green eyed boy move around, cleaning, alone and angry.  
  
---  
  
The two angel's spread their wings and spiraled upwards until they vanished from sight  
  
---  
  
A small dark-haired angel boy sat smiling on a cloud, watching a pair of human's walk slowly down the street. The indigo-haired man leaned sweetly on the blonde's arm and their laughter drifted up to him.  
  
"Kenneth, what are you doing?"  
  
The angel's head turned away from the human's and a blonde angel with golden wings alighted next to him. He smiled delightedly and wrapped his arms around the other angel, leaning on him, gesturing downwards gracefully.  
  
"They are so happy... I still hurt for the way they have suffered, but they are just so happy, that it dulls the pain and makes it almost worth it... Matt, do you think any other mortals are so happy as they?"  
  
The dark haired angel looked at the other, eyes glimmering in the sunlight. There was prick in his shoulder and before he could move, the other angel smoothed down the feathers of his blue wings.  
  
"There might be, but they deserve happiness, as much as these two. And its our job to make sure they stay happy."  
  
Kenneth smiled and closed his eyes with a sigh.   
  
"Yes... They deserve to be happy, as happy as we are..."  
  
---  
  
Matt looked down at the smile on Kenneth's face. He brushed back a lock of dark hair and put an arm around the other angel. He looked down and pursed his lips, then waved a hand and caused the biker to notice them and go around. He smiled. No accidents. They had enough pain... Oh no.  
  
"Kenneth, look, there he is, again."  
  
The other angel sat up and frowned, looking down with a distastful glimmer in his wide eyes.  
  
"Darn him... Matt, isn't there ANYTHING we can do? Get him away, make him look someplace else, ANYTHING?"  
  
The golden angel shook his head sadly.  
  
"No... We can't, I want to too, but we just can't. They have to work this out on their own."  
  
"Its not fair. It makes them so angry, so upset... It makes him so sad..."  
  
Kenneth buried his head in Matt's shoulder. Matt wrapped both arms around the other angel and held him close. Then there was a call.   
  
"Kenneth, come on..."  
  
The two angels slipped to their feet, hands intertwined. Their wings spread and they rose upwards. They landed in the midst of a large room. The white robed, white winged angels lined the walk way, singing in silvery voices.   
  
Matt nodded yes to the question. Then he gasped.  
  
"But, we love it here, did we do something to upset you that you want us to leave?"  
  
Matt listened intently then nodded slowly.  
  
"I think we understand. Yes, of course, as you wish it."  
  
Matt pulled Kenneth out of the room, the angels alighting on the sidewalk. Their wings vanished and they felt the pull of the gravity of the planet they watched. Kenneth looked pretty in a pair of jean shorts and a soft blue shirt. His blue-violet eyes sparkled in the sunlight and shoulder-length indigo hair was pulled back into a pony tail.  
  
"Kenneth, we're mortal for a week."  
  
---  
  
Kenneth nodded slowly. Then he looked at the other. Matt wore a pair of khakis and a soft butter yellow button down shirt. His short, choppy blonde hair glinted gold in the sunlight, clear blue eyes sparkling. Kenneth slipped his hand into Matt's.   
  
"As long as you're with me, nothing can go wrong."  
  
"Right. Should we find a way to meet our charges?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Kenneth smiled and their hands tightened as they looked around for them. The saw the peaceful couple no longer at peace, sitting on a bus bench, staring off into the street. Kenneth smiled at Matt and tugged him towards the bench. They started off that way.   
They weren't as young as they looked. Kenneth knew he had died at 14. He was just small. Matt had been 13 and was small too. They both giggled and adopted similar ages to their look. About 10 or 11 they figured. They sat on the bench next to the couple and Kenneth gave them a smile.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
The dark haired one gave him a smile in return. He held out a hand and Kenneth took it.  
  
"Hi. Where are you going?"  
  
"Umm... I'm not sure, Matt? Where are we going?"  
  
Kenneth looked at the other boy who smiled and leaned forward.  
  
"To the park. We just moved into this place, and we wanted to see the park."  
  
Kenneth smiled brightly and nodded.  
  
"Right. I keep forgetting. We don't really know this place very well."  
  
---  
  
Matt smiled and held out his hand too.  
  
"I'm Matt. And this is Kenneth. It's nice to meet you."  
  
The dark haired one smiled and shook his hand too.  
  
"I'm Ken, and this is Yamato. We're going to the park too, want to join us?"  
  
Matt nodded and smiled.  
  
"Sure. Kenneth? Do you want to go with them?"  
  
The other nodded quickly.  
  
"Hai! That sounds like fun, I'm sure they know just where it is."  
  
Matt smiled and nodded.  
  
"I know they do. They live here."  
  
---  
  
Ichijouji Ken marveled at the two little boy's sitting with them on the bus. Matt and Kenneth. One with blazing blue eyes and golden blonde hair and the other with blue-violet eyes and indigo hair pulled back from his face. They looked almost like Yama and himself. But smaller.   
  
"So, do your parents know you're taking the bus to the park?"  
  
The blonde shook his head and looked sad.  
  
"We don't have parents. Mine died a few years ago in a car crash and Kenneth is an orphan, he never knew his... But we live pretty well on our own."  
  
Ken covered his mouth with a hand then patted the boy on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry. Do you have a place to live?"  
  
"Not really... Apartment's aren't really for rent if you're just a kid."  
  
Ken nodded and thought for a moment then looked at Yamato.  
  
"Maybe you could stay at our place, for a while."  
  
Yamato nodded quickly and gave Ken a smile. Ken smiled back and then down at the two boys.  
  
"Well?"  
  
The other boy, Kenneth, smiled back and nodded.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
---  
  
Yamato led the group off the bus, followed by the dark haired boy, then the blonde, then Ken. They entered the park and spotted Takeru and Daisuke sitting on the swings with ice cream.  
  
"Hey! Take-chan! Daisuke! Hi you two!"  
  
The two looked over and waved awkwardly, trying not to drip all over the place and failing miserably, tangled together the way they were. They untangled enough to speak somewhat stickilly.  
  
"Who're the kids? They look just like the two of ya, just about identical."  
  
Yamato grinned and shrugged.  
  
"We met them at the bus stop, Take-chan, Daisuke, meet our new little buddies."  
  
The blonde stepped forwards with a smile, hand out.  
  
"I'm Matt."  
  
The dark haired one followed, with his smile already in place.  
  
"Kenneth. It's nice to meet you!"  
  
Yamato grinned.  
  
"Kenneth, Matt, this is my little brother Takeru and his, boyfriend, Daisuke."  
  
The two nodded, licking their ice cream frantically and managing to mutter their hellos. Finally they finished their ice cream and ate the cones. Yamato sat on another swing while Ken pushed him slowly. The two kids were sitting in the sand when Kenneth looked up suddenly, looking like he was going to cry.  
  
"Yamato-kun... I'm hungry..."  
  
Yamato blinked and knelt down. He looked the boy in the eye.  
  
"What do you want."  
  
The kid turned and pointed at the ice cream vendor by the pool.  
  
"That! It's hot an I know that'll be really nice. Can Matt have some too? Pleeeeeeeeease Yamato-kun?"  
  
Yamato nodded with a smile.  
  
"What flavor?"  
  
Kenneth smiled widely.  
  
"Strawberry twist! An I know what Matt wants. He wants plain vanilla."  
  
The blonde nodded with a small smile.  
  
Yamato nodded and gestured for Ken to watch the two while he went for ice cream.  
  
---  
  
Kenneth watch the two and wanted to smile more. They were so good for each other. Nothing could make them any happier. He nudged Matt and whispered in his ear.  
  
"They are so sweet. I really like them."  
  
"Yeah... Hold my ice cream for me? I'll hold yours."  
  
Kenneth nodded happilly and smiled. He wold have hugged Matt, but, best to go slow in front of the others right now. Yamato came back with their ice cream and Kenneth traded with Matt. Then he held Matt's out.  
  
"Here."  
  
Matt gave him a smile and licked at the ice cream then sat back and smiled, holding out Kenneth's. Kenneth smiled and licked at his before sitting back.  
  
"Mmm... Cold and yummy. Thanks Yamato-kun!"  
  
The four men were watching them with peacful smiles, as though they were just a couple of little kids. Kenneth held out Matt's ice cream as the other held his out and they ate their ice cream that way. When it got down to just the cones, they broke it off with their fingers and fed it back and forth.  
  
"You guy's known each other long, Kenneth?"  
  
Kenneth took the last bit of cone from Matt's fingers before nodding and crunching it. He swallowed it and poked the last of Matt's cone into his mouth before answering.  
  
"Forever. I grew up in his neighborhood. The orphanage let us play outside with the normal kids and Matt just came and started playing with me. We went to the same school, had the same classes, and when his parent's died, he got put in the same room as me at the orphanage. He doesn't have anyone else."  
  
He smiled and licked his fingers free of ice cream drips. He would have licked Matt's fingers, but like he'd thought before, go slow.  
  
The adults all nodded and the two that had already been here asked other questions. They day was warm and Kenneth tugged at his shirt. He knew that He'd ment well, but it was REALLY hot. His shirt was long sleeved and he didn't want to be rude.  
  
"Is there something wrong Kenneth?"  
  
"It's really hot under here..."  
  
Kenneth accidentally whined then covered his mouth before appologising.  
  
"Gomen! I'm really sorry, I shouldn't complain, I didn't mean to whine."  
  
The adults just laughed. Then the other blonde, Takeru, knelt down and spoke softly.  
  
"Just between us, it IS really hot out, so, just take off your shirt. Its okay, no one cares."  
  
Kenneth nodded slowly and pulled the shirt over his head. He turned it right side out and folded it neatly before laying it over a swing. He felt much better.  
  
"Are you sure its okay?"  
  
The adults all nodded and he noticed Daisuke was in the process of unbuttoning his own shirt. Kenneth poked Matt in the arm.  
  
"Is your shirt as warm as mine was?"  
  
The blonde nodded and tugged open the buttons.  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
Kenneth leaned towards the other so he could whisper.  
  
"He means well, but I don't think He realized how hot it was today."  
  
Kenneth sat back and nodded.  
  
"I thought so too."  
  
Matt's shirt went with his and they started playing in the sand when a soccer ball went skipping past. Before anyone could think about it, Kenneth was up and after the ball, stopping it and delivering a solid kick to it, sending it back to the people playing soccer. He went back to the small group and sat back down. The adults were looking at him.  
  
"Where'd you learn that?"  
  
"Oh, I love soccer. I used to play it all the time. But, we just moved so I haven't played it yet."  
  
Ken smiled at him.  
  
"I used to be the best soccer player in Japan. Daisuke was second."  
  
Kenneth smiled.  
  
"I read about you. I went through the old news papers the other day at the liabrary. Ichijouji Ken, the genius soccer star. Then there was Daisuke, not a genius, but a REALLY good soccer player, the only person to EVER steal a ball from Ichijouji Ken."  
  
The others all laughed, Ken somewhat sheepishly. Then Daisuke picked up a duffle from the ground and pulled out a battered soccer ball.  
  
"Wanna try and be the second person to steal the ball, if Ken even remembers how to play?"  
  
Kenneth smiled again, leaping to his feet and turning to Ken.  
  
"You remember how to play, don't you Ken? Pleeeeeeeease?"  
  
The man nodded and took the ball from Daisuke's hands. Kenneth smiled and hurried out to a soccer field. Daisuke took the ball and placed it in the center of the field and they did janken to deside who got to kick first. Ken won.  
  
Kenneth backed up and got ready, eyes focusing on the black and white ball. Ken rolled it a little then got a serious look on his face and drove the ball past Kenneth, avoiding him swiftly.   
  
Kenneth narrowed his eyes and slid around Ken, popping up in front of him and kicking the ball away, spinning it down the field and slamming his foot into it, sending it hurtling into the goal.  
  
"Time! Kenneth wins! Geeze!"  
  
Kenneth picked hismelf up off the grass, brushed the broken blades off his shorts and trotted over to Daisuke who was goggling at them. Yamato had called because Daisuke was too busy staring.  
  
"I win! I stole the ball from Ken-kun!"  
  
Ken was goggling at him too. and so was Takeru. Kenneth blinked.  
  
"Nani? Nan demo?"  
  
"How the hell can you do that! You're so young!"  
  
Kenneth giggled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
"Umm... I'm not so young? Really, I'm not. I'm 14. I'm just, little."  
  
The others goggled at him.  
  
"LITTLE?! You're MINITURE!"  
  
"Hey, so is Matt, he's 13."  
  
Kenneth edged over to Matt and hid behind him. The others just shook their heads, picked their jaws up off the grass and came back to the swings. The sun was going down and it was time to leave. Kenneth picked up 


	2. Default Chapter

My Angels: Two  
By: Authoress K. C.  
  
~~~  
ACK! It expanded from the paper copy! HEEEEEELP!!!! Enjoy Minna!  
~~~  
  
Kenneth linked arms with Matt as they walked the rest of the way to the park. Yamato-kun had the basket with their food and the park was fast approaching. Kenneth smiled and let his arm slip away from Matt, running through the park to spot Daisuke-kun and Takeru-kun sitting by the pond, feeding the ducks some crumbs from a vendor.  
  
"Takeru-kun! Daisuke-kun! HI! We made it!"  
  
The two men turned and waved as Kenneth rushed up to them with a grin. Thn he turned and waved at Matt as he appeared around the turn in the pathway.  
  
"Come on Matt, you're too slow!"  
  
The boy picked up the pack and trotted up to him. The blue eyes sparkled brightly in the sunlight. Kenneth smiled and sat down, wincing and patting the sand with a hand.  
  
"I forgot sand gets really hot... itai..."  
  
"Where did you live before?"  
  
"In the mountains. Look down and you could see the clouds around the mountain."  
  
"Oh, you lived up in the cold huh?"  
  
"Hai! But, we moved here because its so much nicer. The orphanage got shut down. So we all had to move."  
  
"Ohhhh."  
  
Kenneth smiled as Ken-kun and Yamato-kun came and st down gingerly on the sandy bank. Yamato-kun spread out the blanket over the sand. Kenneth perched on the edge, smiling happilly. He couldn't remember his last picnic. This was only day two... a whole five more days of this... Oh wow...  
  
---  
  
Kenneth sighed and leaned his head against Matt's shoulder. One more day. Tomorrow they went back. Kenneth smiled and looked up at Matt who was watching TV. The blonde hair had grown just a little. He smiled and put his eyes back on the TV.   
  
"Oh, look what time it is. Okay, pull out the bed, sleep."  
  
Kenneth smiled and tugged Matt off the couch and they cleared off the cushions, hauling out the bed. They crawled in, Yamato-kun tucked them in and Kenneth smiled.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai Yamato-kun and Ken-kun!"  
  
The two smiled and walked out. The bedroom door closed and Kenneth rolled over, crossing his arms over Matt's chest and smiling down at him. Matt's arms looped around him and Kenneth smiled a little more.  
  
"Matt, we go back tomorrow..."  
  
"I know... We should tell them..."  
  
Kenneth giggled.  
  
"Well, they are gonna kinda see us, so, we'll have to explain anyhow."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Kenneth smiled and leaned down. Matt gave him a soft kiss and another and another. Kenneth uncrossed his arms and leaned closer, blue-violet eyes fluttering closed. He felt Matt shift under him and then he was on his back, Matt leaning over him, still kissing him. Kenneth wound his arms around Matt and kissed him back.  
  
Finally the other pulled away and Kenneth's eyes opened. Matt's face was graced with a smile, clear blue eyes sparkling lovingly down at Kenneth. He leaned up and nuzzled Matt's shoulder.  
  
"Matt..."  
  
"I know... Me too..."  
  
Kenneth smiled and tangled his fingers in the blonde's hair. He gently tugged the other boy's head down and whispered softly in is ear.  
  
"Matt, will you please..."  
  
"Kenneth, no, I don't-"  
  
"Matt. We go back tomorrow. We might NEVER get another chance... Please Matt..."  
  
The blue eyes darkened painfully.  
  
"I don't want you to be in any pain for any reason, especially not because of me."  
  
Kenneth cupped Matt's face in gentle hands and made the other meet his gaze.  
  
"Pain is irrelevant right now. I want you to. Please. You can't hurt me, I love you too much to let you hurt me."  
  
The blue eyes darkened a little more. Kenneth smiled sweetly and kissed Matt's cheek.  
  
"Please Matt..."  
  
"All right... I don't want to hurt you though..."  
  
Kenneth smiled and tugged Matt closer to him. He linked his leg around Matt's and pulled himself up, rubbing against Matt who gasped softly. The blonde blinked down at him.  
  
"Come on."  
  
The blue eyes cleared and Matt's mouth curved up into a smile. Kenneth smiled back and snapped the waistband on Matt's boxers.  
  
"Off."  
  
---  
  
Ken woke up in the middle of the night. He sat up and blinked blearilly at the clock. It was 3:27AM. He grunted softly and slid out of bed. He padded from the warm bed, clad in a pair of orange boxers and into the kitchen, passing the doorway to the living room. Then he stopped, and looked into the livingroom. The boy's were twined together sleeping peacefully, the sheets in a state of perfect chaos, and naked.  
  
Ken blinked, shook his head and fled back to his bedroom. He didn't want to know.  
  
---  
  
Matt woke slowly, sunlight streaming over his face. He yawned and sat up. Kenneth was laying half under him, still asleep, dark hair spread over his shoulders, the pillow and a few strands over his face. Matt smiled gently and brushed the hair away, fingers lingering on the soft skin of Kenneth's cheek before he poked around in the sheets and finally located his shorts. He tugged them on then prodded Kenneth awake.  
  
"Get up. We go home today... Find your shorts Kenneth."  
  
"Hmn...? Oh... kay..."  
  
The boy dug around, located his shorts and pulled them on. Then he lay back down and went back to sleep. Matt sighed and shook Kenneth's shoulder.  
  
"Wake up. We have to be awake."  
  
The dark haired boy slowly came awake and sat up gingerly. He smiled at Matt and lay his head on the blonde's shoulder.  
  
"I told you you weren't going to hurt me."  
  
Matt smiled and lay an arm around the boy's shoulder, holding him against his side.  
  
"Yes you did... Do you feel okay?"  
  
Kenneth nodded slowly, smiling.  
  
"Just a little streached... I'll be fine."  
  
Kenneth yawned then giggled.  
  
"I wonder what He'll say."  
  
Matt smiled and kissed Kenneth's forehead before sliding out of bed and holding out his hand to the other. Kenneth took it and Matt gently pulled him off the bed and let the boy lean on his shoulder as he limped into the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu!"  
  
Matt sighed and helped Kenneth into a chair. Then he sat in his and folded his hands in his lap. He found Ken giving him an odd look and just stared back until he realized. Ken knew. Matt didn't know how, but Ken knew, and now he thought they were lying.  
  
---  
  
Kenneth yawned again and then twitched his shoulder. He got wide eyed and tugged on Matt's hand.  
  
"Matt..."  
  
"I know... We better hurry and explain."  
  
Kenneth nodded and said loudly.  
  
"Ken-kun! Yamato-kun! We need to talk to you!"  
  
The two men walked in and Kenneth smiled sweetly at them.  
  
"You'll want to sit down. You might fall if you stand. We need to tell you something REALLY important. Matt can explain better than me."  
  
Kenneth looked adoringly at Matt who smiled and took up the explaination.  
  
"Kenneth and I really appriciate you sharing your house with us for this week, but, we're leaving soon, and you may never see us again. And there is a perfectly reasonable explaination for it. We aren't human. We're angels. Kenneth and I were sent to Earth to be mortal for one week. We like to keep an eye on you. Call us your other halves. Quiet people have a hyper half, and hyper people have a quiet half. We're yours. Thats why we look and act as we do. But, we're leaving soon, and we don't want you to be startled when our wings return. Oh, and Iori's problem is Code. An annoying demon that we're TRYING to find a way to get rid of, but not so Ken will go back to Iori, so that Iori will be able to recognise how bad he's made you both feel."  
  
Kenneth smiled and layed his head on Matt's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, we are always watching. We want you to be as happy as we are. You two are so good for each other, and so happy. At such peace."  
  
Kenneth twitched his shoulder again then felt his shirt pull tight. He winced and fumbled at the buttons on the silvery material.  
  
"Matt!"  
  
He gave a desperate little cry, fingers not wanting to cooperate. Matt helped him and he streached his blue wings wide, arms going over his head, sighing softly.  
  
"Oh, thats better, my shirt was in the way. Matt, you better get rid of yours before your wings make it uncomfortable."  
  
Kenneth assisted Matt out of his shirt just in time. Golden wings spread from his back and the blond gave a soft sound of pleasure. Then the dark haired angel smiled at the other two, rising to his feet, wings folded softly behind him. He held out his hands and tipped his head to the left.  
  
"I know you saw us, Ken. And let me explain. We hadn't ever until last night. Because we never thought we could be any happier. And wings kind of get in the way. So, I knew it was our last night here, so I asked him to. Please don't think bad of us. We didn't lie. We hadn't ever before."  
  
Kenneth smiled and spread his wings wide. Then he turned, wings folding and pulled Matt up. He held him tightly. Then he turned and lifted Yamato-kun and Ken-kun from the couch, embracing them fondly.  
  
"I will miss talking to you, the picnic was so much fun, thank you both. Maybe one day, we'll visit again. We don't know. only He knows and He doesn't tell us unless He thinks we really need to know."  
  
Matt hugged them as well then Kenneth felt the soft lift and he smiled brilliantly, blue-violet eyes gleaming, hair softly shimmering. He took a hand of each boy and held them tightly. Matt was near him, also holding a hand of each.  
  
"Ja!!!! We'll see you again! JA!!!!!"  
  
Kenneth let go and gave a mighty flap of his wings and rose up, through the cieling, Matt right beside him. Kenneth held onto Matt's hands and smiled as they spiraled upwards. They alighted on a cloud and looked down to see two heads hanging out a window. Kenneth smiled.  
  
"They are so good for each other. Do you think they could be as happy as we are?"  
  
"I think they all ready were."  
  
The blue-winged angel smiled and wrapped his arms around the golden-winged angel, leaning close and kissing him softly.  
  
"Matt..."  
  
"I know... Me too..."  
  
~OWARI~  
  
AIYA! What? Huh? Oi.... Kenneth and Matt are MINE! Steal them and suffer my wraith! *gets demon yellow eyes and threatens you with a spork and her Magical Areosol Cans*  
  
Ken: Oh dear... Gay angels...  
  
Yamato: *smokes* Why am I not surprised?  
  
K. C. *muah!* =^.^= *mew!* 


End file.
